


Barbie Girl

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: Fill for the AI7 & Anthemic Anon Kink Meme prompt:"Archie toyporn - the dildo should be glittery and hot pink"





	Barbie Girl

David totally doesn't understand how Cook has the higher brain function to like, _form sentences_ while they're doing this, because his is completely gone. The sheets are a mess around them, Cook is naked and heavy on top of him, and he's sweaty, in a good way, in a sex-sweat kind of way. His face is pressed up against David's, and he keeps kissing him, growling and laughing a little at the tiny, totally embarrassing noises that David keeps making. Cook has three fingers crammed inside David's hole, and his thumb is pressing up behind David's balls and it's rubbing a little, and David can't even think, all he can see is white and flashes of Cook's smug looking face. All he can think about is how he hopes Cook is going to fuck him soon, because if that hot, hard length pressed against him is any indication, Cook is just as into this as he is. (Which is awesome because there's nothing better than Cook shoving his legs up and apart and grunting as he slides into David, or flipping him on his hands and knees and laying across his back, licking and kissing the back of his neck as he buries his cock deep in David's ass, or - David likes it when Cook fucks him, in pretty much any position they can manage, and just thinking about it is making him kind of, um, _needy_ and he shoves his hips down a little so Cook's finger press up harder and _oh_ that feels good.) 

Cook leans up to lick his ear, wet and warm, so he shivers in anticipation but then Cook starts to talk and David is just so, so confused. Why is he talking? Why isn't he getting the condom and the lube and telling him to lay on his stomach, or his side, or to climb up on his lap? 

"Remember when he had that big storm a few days ago?" Cook purrs into his ear, kissing a high spot on his neck, by his jaw. David can't connect the dots. Storm..? Why would Cook be talking about the thunder storm that had shaken LA during sex? But he does remember it (barely, considering the way Cook's fingers are pressing up, up, up, and how his thumb is stroking his perineum wickedly) and nods jerkily, moaning and Cook twists his wrist expertly. Cook's other hand is high on his ribcage, and strokes along David's side soothingly. 

"Remember how it knocked out the power in your hotel?" He asks, and David nods again - it had been a bit scary, since they were instructed not to leave their rooms, but it had worked out fine, just he and Cook in the dark, listening to the storm rage around them, waiting for the power to come back on. "Remember how I looked everywhere for a flashlight? In the drawers, in the closets, in the safe, behind the furniture, under the bed..." Cook trails off and huffs a laugh into David's ear, and David can't help but think he's clearly missing a piece of the puzzle since none of this makes sense, _especially_ when Cook is still fingerfucking him and grinding his dick against David's stomach. 

But then Cook draws away suddenly, pulling his hand free and lifting his body up so he's straddling David's thighs. David whines at the loss, feeling empty and weirdly hollow, but Cook leans over to their 'unmentionables' drawer (or, at least that's what David calls it, he's pretty sure Cook calls it the 'sexy shelf' which is just embarrassing, and also inaccurate - it's so not a shelf!) and his heart rate picks up again. Only - only Cook is _smirking_ when he returns upright, and he's holding - he's holding -

Oh, _no._

"So, I was looking for a flashlight everywhere, and lo and behold what do I find under the bed, but _this_." Cook is holding his dildo. He's - Cook found his _dildo_. David feels like he might die. He can feel heat rush to his cheeks suddenly, and even though it's embarrassing, seeing Cook hold his - his toy like that, wagging it back and forth with a raised eyebrow... It's kind of hot. It's _really_ hot. 

Cook gives the toy a long look and strokes his fist over it thoughtfully. 

"Pretty sure this is a girl's dildo," Cook remarks coolly, smiling at David naughtily. And - and David doesn't even know if dildos come in 'his and hers' but they had totally run out of the neutral color he had wanted and gosh he'd just been so _desperate_ during Cook's tour... "I didn't know you liked glitter." Cook teases, and David flushes even more. He knows it's silly, but he likes his pink, glittery dildo. It's just the right size, reminds him of Cook actually, and it's not like he's staring at the color when he, you know, uses it. 

"In fact," Cook continues, though he's shifting positions on top of David, and his cock brushes up against David's, and David remembers that he's _really_ turned on and gasps, but Cook ignores him, "not only do I think this is a girl's dildo, I think it's _Barbie's_ dildo." He's got a palmful of lube and he's spreading it over the pink toy liberally, and David's stomach does that weird, flipping, jumpy thing it always does when he realizes he's going to get fucked. His body burns for it, and suddenly it hits him that Cook's going to be using the toy on him, and, and why is that such a turn on? He doesn't know, but he doesn't _care_ , he just wants it, so badly. 

Cook gives him a dark, amused look while fisting the dildo pornographically. "Is that what you are Archie? A doll? A Barbie? _My_ doll?" He slides forward and looms over David, leaning down to kiss him hungrily, possessively. "Are you my sex toy?" Cook asks huskily against his mouth, and David moans, heat flushing through his whole body. This should be degrading, it should feel _bad_ , but it only makes him want Cook more, makes him wild for it, and he bucks his hips, gripping onto Cook's strong shoulders.

"You'd do anything I wanted, wouldn't you?" His boyfriend says, mouthing the words against his jaw, licking into his mouth and tilting his head forcefully. "But you want this. You want me to fuck you with this dildo like the toy you are, don't you baby?" Cook leans away a little, to look into his eyes, but David can't even _speak_. 

"Say it," Cook commands lowly.

"Oh gosh, _please_ ," he bursts out, shoving his knees up and spreading his thighs so Cook settles between them even more, their erections slipping and sliding against each other, both wet and leaking from the foreplay. " _Please_ , I want - I need, take me, take me, I'm your, I'm anything you want me to be, _yes_." 

It's good enough for Cook, who gives him one last searing kiss before drawing back. "Okay baby, okay," he soothes, and then grabs at David's hips and flips him over. "On your elbows and knees," he murmurs, and slaps David's ass sharply. David gasps and scrambles to obey, jutting his ass up and out like he knows Cook wants, feeling sweat drip down his forehead and along the bridge of his nose and onto the bed below him. 

He's shaking, he realizes faintly, and knows it's from anticipation.

Cook hums a little and presses one finger back into David's hole. It's a relief, almost, and David can't help but flex a little around the digit, pushing back sluttily as Cook chuckles and rubs teasingly back and forth along the edge. It's not _enough_ , and David grunts in frustration, gritting his teeth against the fleeting, barely-there sensation. But then he can feel the thick, rubbery tip of his dildo pressing against his hole and his stomach swoops happily. He takes a breath and lets it out, trying to relax as Cook lays a hand on his ass and begins to press forward, until just the tip of the toy is inside. 

"Ohmygosh _Cook_ ," David says, his ass automatically tightening around the intrusion, trying to draw it in further but Cook is _mean_ and keeps it there, twisting and pushing in and out in tiny increments. It's maddening, and David bites his bottom lip but he can't help the guttural noises that keep spilling from his throat, the way his hole is tingling and how every tiny movement is sending sparks of electricity and arousal all through his body.

Cook's big hand on his asscheek spreads him even further and he feels like he's on display. From the soft, appreciative moan from Cook, David guesses it's a good view, and feels a hot wave of satisfaction, absurdly pleased with how his boyfriend draws pleasure from his body. It feels so good to be admired, and he rolls his hips a little, trying to rotate his ass around the hot pink dildo. It must look - it must look really crazy, or like, _slutty_ because Cook mumbles "Oh yeah, baby, fuck" and rubs his thumb up against the place where his hole is stretched around the tip of the toy. It feels _amazing_. 

"Cook," David rasps brokenly, dropping his head even lower and curving his back up, knowing how much Cook loves it when he uses his body like that, and sure enough Cook leans up to lick the small of his back lovingly, licking away the sweat, biting at the swell of his ass possessively. Then he starts to slide the dildo in slowly. 

"Harder," David bites out, " _faster_ ," but Cook just laughs and reaches beneath them to pull on David's cock lazily. David nearly comes right then, he hadn't been expecting it, and he says, "Fuck!" without meaning to. Cook pauses, clearly as surprised as David.

"Did you just swear?" Cook asks, amazed, and, okay, sometimes Cook asked him to like, beg Cook to fuck him, but he'd never just sworn by his own accord, and, um. "Holy shit that is so hot," Cook breathes out, and David can tell he's telling the truth by how his breathing changes, gets heavier and faster. "You really _are_ like my greatest fantasy, you know that right?" He pushes the dildo in further, and David's mind goes offline for a few seconds, it's so good, so full, so tight, and Cook hasn't stopped stroking his cock and his abs keep like, jumping, and he feels like he's just trying to hold off his orgasm already.

"I look at you," Cook is still talking _why is he still talking?_ David can't even think but, oh, he never wants Cook to stop talking, not when he uses that voice, low and husky and naughty. "I look at you and I want you all the time. You don't even know what you do me, the way you talk, the way you walk, the way you dress, the way you sit, the way you laugh, your smile, your eyes, when you roll your sleeves up, when you tug at your collar, _everything_ about you makes me want you." David feels like he's melting. And Cook slides the dildo all the way home, pushing down and then up a little and he sees stars and shouts wordlessly, shoving back helplessly to keep the pressure up, _right there_ , right against his prostate oh gosh yes yes yes. 

"Cook _please_ ," David begs, "I need to - I can't-" and he's out of words, he can't see anything at all, he can only feel the way Cook's hand tightens on his leaking, rock hard cock and the sweat that's dripping off his body, and how Cook says roughly, "Okay baby, okay, hold tight," and pulls out and then shoves in, sharp, snappy movements that are deep but quick and everything's a blur and he might be _crying_ it feels so good, like lightning strikes of pleasure all through his body until Cook is swearing and panting and David can imagine his forearms bulging as they grip the pink, glittery dildo, slick with lube and pistoning in and out of his ass and it's everything combined that makes him scream and shake and come violently against his stomach.

He collapses, making low, sobbing sounds without meaning to, just wordless, incoherent moans, and it's so tender and almost hurts from oversensitivity when Cook pulls the dildo out that he buries his face in the arms, trying to even his breathing and slow his heartrate. Cook curls up next to him, pressing sweet kisses into his hair and running his hands down David's back lovingly.

"Mine, you're mine, you're perfect and you're mine," Cook repeats, and the words comfort him somehow, even though his brain is still muggy and fuzzy from the explosive orgasm. Cook nudges his thighs apart a little and then slides his own dripping, burning hot cock in between them, letting David clamp down gently and fucks in and out slowly, deliberately. David can barely pay attention, just sucks hungrily at a spot on Cook's collarbone as Cook moans and moans and snaps his hips forward, his dick slipping wetly and messily between David's thighs. David squeezes a little, drawing out whatever strength he had left and Cook swore and thrust twice more, coming hard. 

"Who knew," Cook pants, after they'd both gotten their bearings a little more, "that David Archuleta would travel with a hot pink glittery dildo and hide it under his hotel bed." He grins at David, squeezing the back of his neck fondly. "That's pretty kinky baby." 

David ducks his head shyly. "When you can't have the real thing..." He says, and shrugs. 

Cook laughs. "You're better than any toy money can buy," he growls out, and tugs David in fiercely for a kiss.


End file.
